Princess Zaimi Discovers IZ Shipping
by Thegracefultwister
Summary: Almighty Tallest Red's sister, Princess Zaimi, finds a book featuring shipping from Invader Zim. How will she react?


**A/N:** There is no hate towards any of the pairings that will be listed. This is just me having fun. I do not own Invader Zim, but I do own Princess Zaimi (And yes that is her actual name, not just a title).

* * *

**[Princess Zaimi** opens the doors to a library and browses around the shelves. She passes a section labeled **Invader Zim Fan Fiction **and stops.]

**Princess Zaimi. **What the…? [Looks over her shoulder at the sign above the shelf] "Invader Zim Fan Fiction"? [Walks to the shelf and scans the titles] Huh, I didn't know Zim had fans who wrote about him. Let's see…Sci-fi, tragedy, action, adventure, romance… [Pauses and rereads the last label] Zim in a romance? Okay, weird. [Pulls a book titled _IZ Shipping_ and flips through it] ZaGr? What the heck does that mean?

[A **Random Irken Girl** shows up. When she sees the book **Princess Zaimi **is reading, she squeaks.]

**Princess Zaimi. **[Looks up, startled] What? What is it?

**Random Irken Girl.** [Bows, trying to hide her nervousness] Princess, I didn't expect to see you here.

**Princess Zaimi. **[Closes book] Yeah… [Points to bookshelf] What is this exactly?

**Random Irken Girl. **Pretty much the way it sounds: fan fiction on Invader Zim.

**Princess Zaimi.** Doesn't Zim already have enough of an ego?

**Random Irken Girl. **[Giggles] Yeah, well, that's what happens when you have a show all about you.

**Princess Zaimi. **[Confused] Zim has his own show? Since when?

**Random Irken Girl. **[Scratches head] Well, I'm not quite sure myself, but Invader Zim is apparently a show about Zim trying to conquer Earth.

**Princess Zaimi. **But that's what Zim is trying to do even as we speak. And the mission isn't even real to begin with.

**Random Irken Girl.** Well, um… [Eyes the book in **Princess Zaimi**'s hand] That's an interesting book you have there, Princess.

**Princess Zaimi.** [Makes a face] I guess. [Opens book to table of contents] Do you have any idea what ZaGr means?

**Random Irken Girl. **Zim and Gaz relationship.

**Princess Zaimi.**The Dib-human'slittle sister? Isn't Zim too old for her?

**Random Irken Girl.** [Shrugs] The Gaz doesn't care and neither do the fans of the show. Except Dib, though, since it is his sister.

**Princess Zaimi.** What the acronym, anyway?

**Random Irken Girl.** The title itself is a bit of a mouthful, so it was shortened to be easier to remember. Other fandoms do combine the names of the people in their favorite shipping, although they can be used as names for their kids.

**Princess Zaimi.** [Taps lip] I see. [Looks at the next acronym] What about ZaDr?

**Random Irken Girl.** Zim and Dib relationship. [Her eyes widen in horror when she realizes what she said]

**Princess Zaimi. **[Confused] Don't those two hate each other?

**Random Irken Girl. **Well, yes, they do. I mean, and they uh, uh. [Laughs nervously as **Princess Zaimi** stares] Um, uh. [Gulps] It's a pretty notorious pairing, but um, anyway…

**Princess Zaimi.** I still don't see it. I can't even imagine _it_.

**Random Irken Girl.** It's divided a lot of people. [Gestures with hands] Some love it, some hate it, some don't care and ignore the whole thing all together. It kind of takes time getting used to.

**Princess Zaimi. **Okay, then. How about DaTr? [Frowns] Let me guess, Dib and…

**Random Irken Girl. **Tak.

**Princess Zaimi.** [Antenna rises in question] Tak? Really? This is just like ZaGr, only with the genders swapped.

**Random Irken Girl. **[Spreads arms] What can I say? People like it.

**Princess Zaimi. **[Rolls eyes] Anyway… [Reads and antennae rise in amusement] ZaTr? [Cracks a smile] Let me guess [Sarcastic tone] Zim and Tak relationship. [**Random Irken Girl **nods] Alright then… [Reads] TaGr? [Sighs in exasperation] For goodness sake, how many more pairings like this are there?

**Random Irken Girl. **[Sweats] Well, think about it, Princess. These pairings are just the tip of the iceberg. [Ticks off fingers] One includes GIR and MiMi, some of the human characters are involved, and fans even add OCs to the bunch. It's a melting pot of endless possibilities.

**Princess Zaimi. **Hmm. [Reads the next pairing] RaPr?

**Random Irken Girl. **[Jolts in horror] Um, uh, Princess. [Grabs for book] Maybe we should look for something else to read.

**Princess Zaimi.** [Holds a hand up in warning, glaring] What is RaPr?

**Random Irken Girl.** [Slowly backs away and speaks in a quiet voice] Red and Purple. [Braces herself]

**Princess Zaimi. **[Goes still] Wait a minute, you don't mean…my brother _and_ Purple?! [Flips to the RaPr section of the book]

**Random Irken Girl. **[Frantic] Princess, hold on a second you don't need to— [Notices **Princess Zaimi** has gone still] Princess? [Nudges her shoulder]

[**Princess Zaimi** twitches convulsively. She breaks out into maddening laughter, dropping the book in the process. She leaves the library, still laughing. The library doors close, cutting off the laughter. **Random Irken Girl** watches the whole thing worried, holding a hand over her mouth.]

**Random Irken Girl. **Oh dear, I think I broke the princess.

[She notices the book on the floor and picks it up. Looking around cautiously, she begins to smile mischievously. She holds up the book, eying it adoringly.]

**Random Irken Girl. **Hello, beautiful! [Flips to the ZaDr section, humming happily]


End file.
